Clases de baile
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Theo guarda un secreto y Blaise se lo quiere sonsacar como sea / Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago. / Regalo para Kick-69


**Disclaimer** : Nada del Potterverso me pertenece.

Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago.

Regalo para **Kick-69.**

* * *

 **Clases de baile**

* * *

Está demasiado cansado. Lleva toda la semana con exámenes y duros trabajos que apenas le han dejado un solo segundo para él. Ahora solo le apetece relajarse un rato. Le importa bien poco dónde sea, siempre y cuando no le molesten. No tiene ganas de soportar a nadie, le da igual a quien sea. Sabe que Draco estará en la Sala Común con Crabbe y Goyle, probablemente para despotricar sobre Potter —como hace tan a menudo—, por lo que podrá echarse una siesta en el dormitorio tranquilamente sin que le interrumpan.

Es por eso por lo que le encantan lo fines de semana. Todo el mundo aprovecha para estar en cualquier lugar menos en los dormitorios. Y eso le encantaba. Sobre todo después de comer, que es cuando más le apetece.

A pesar del cansancio, duda de que vaya a dormir algo. Lo único que desea es estar solo y no pensar en nada más que en esa tranquilidad de la que últimamente carece. Ha cogido un libro de la biblioteca de uno de sus autores preferidos. Tiene ganas de empezarlo y ahora es el mejor momento para hacerlo. Cuando entra en el dormitorio, lo último que se espera es encontrarse a Theo, el único de sus compañeros que se espera en este lugar, allí, en mitad de la habitación, con un extraño atuendo que parece como un traje de etiqueta. Está de espaldas a él con la varita en la mano, unos zapatos e intentando formular un hechizo que le resulta imposible pronunciar.

Blaise se cruza de brazos, esperando a ver qué ocurre. Siente curiosidad por ver a dónde quiere llegar Theo con aquello, porque no es para menos. El chico aún no se ha percatado de la presencia de su compañero de habitación, por lo que sigue a lo suyo. Hojea el libro que hay encima de la mesa y se detiene en una página.

—Este parece mucho más fácil —murmura para sí y apunta su varita hacia los zapatos. Un chorro de luz dorada sale de la punta de la varita y los zapatos comienzan a moverse poco a poco. Theo canturrea victorioso, hasta que uno de lo zapatos sale disparado hacia todos lados y le da de lleno en toda la cara.

Blaise ahoga un grito, pero Theo nota su presencia y se sonroja. Intenta atrapar el otro zapato, que también está descontrolado, pero Blaise lo coge cuando pasa cerca de su oreja. Mira a su compañero y no puede evitar reírse de la situación.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes hacer? —pregunta, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos a causa de la risa.

—Nada —contesta Theo secamente.

—Pues este zapato no dice lo mismo —replica Blaise, entregándoselo.

Theo se sienta en su cama y coge el primer libro que tiene en su mesita de noche. Lo hojea durante unos segundo, simulando que está interesado en él y que ignora la mirada inquisidora que Zabini le está dedicando. No le apetece contarle su secreto, ni mucho menos que se entere todo el mundo.

—Si no me lo dices, tendré que usar cierto hechizo de la verdad...

—No tienes tal cosa —bufa Nott, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Cierto. Pero sí que puedo usar el de las cosquillas.

Los ojos de Theo se ponen como platos y su cara palidece tanto como el color de las sábanas.

—¿Y bien? —insite Blaise, jugueteando con su varita entre los dedos.

—Está bien, te lo diré —cede Theo finalmente—, pero he de advertirte que, como se entere de esto alguien, sobre todo Malfoy, te juro por mi madre que te arrepentirás de esto.

—Mi labios están sellados—dice, imitando de forma muy cómica el tono de voz y las palabras arrastradas de Draco.

Theo toma un poco de aire y lo suelta despacio.

—Necesito un conjuro para poder bailar.

—¿Para... bailar? —Blaise no sale de su asombro—. ¿Y tú para qué quieres hacer eso?

Theo mira a su compañero de soslayo, a sabiendas que le está tomando el pelo.

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Zabini.

—Es muy posible, pero no comprendo por qué quieres bailar.

—Pues porque es más que evidente que quiero impresionar a mi pareja, como comprenderás. No me apetece parecer un patán y no sacarla siquiera a bailar. Y menos sabiendo que a ella se le da estupendamente y yo parezco que tenga cuatro pies izquierdos.

Blaise se compadece del chico y se lo piensa unos segundos antes de formular las siguientes palabras:

—Si tan importante es para ti, de acuerdo, yo te enseño. —Le arrebata el libro a Nott de entre las manos, ya que se da cuenta de que es suyo y se dirige hacia la puerta, dispuesto a buscar algo de tranquilidad en otra parte. Y, sin esperar a cualquier queja o negativa de Theodore, continúa—: Mañana, en el lago, en la zona de las rocas grande. A las cuatro. Sé puntual o sufrirás terribles consecuencias.

* * *

El sitio está algo retirado de donde normalmente los alumnos suelen frecuentar en esa zona. Blaise va allí cuando realmente no encuentra otro lugar mejor donde ir y es la primera vez que revela a alguien su secreto, pero si quiere cumplir su promesa, no le queda otra.

Llevan mas de una hora ensayando y Blaise tiene la imperiosa necesidad de ir a buscar una buena pócima de paciencia, porque se le está acabando la poca que le queda. Ha estado explicándole, paso a paso, lo que Theo debe hacer, pero le resulta imposible. Empieza a pensar que lo del hechizo era una mejor idea que enseñarle.

—¿Lo ves? Soy un desastre.

—No, Theo —comienza a decir—, que se te derrame la poción que estás haciendo es un desastre. Lo tuyo es un nivel superior a eso.

Theo se sienta en el suelo, desesperado.

—¿Tan importante es esa chica como para querer destrozarle los pies?

Nott asiente, sonrojado y exasperado por la situación.

—¿Y a quién tienes pensado llevar? Porque Draco va a llevar a Pansy y yo, bueno, iré con Daphne. Y dudo mucho que Milicent sea tu tipo... ¿o sí?

Nott niega con la cabeza.

—Es alguien con quien llevo hablando desde que comenzó el curso y, bueno, ayer aceptó ir conmigo al baile, así que ya te puedes imaginar los nervios que me entraron cuando dijo que sí. He pasado mala noche pensando que no voy a estar a la altura y no quiero sentirme así.

—Pues sí que te ha dado por esa chica. Nunca te había visto así. ¿Me lo vas a decir o he de acudir a Trelawney para que me lo revele...?

—Es... —titubea Theodore—, es Lisa Turpin.

—¿Lisa qué? —Blaise no es precisamente bueno con los nombres de sus compañeros, menos aún cuando se trata de alumnos que no son de su casa.

—Turpin. Una chica de Ravenclaw.

Blaise ahoga una carcajada.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no querías que nadie se enterase de nada.

—Bueno, yo al menos voy con la chica que me gusta y no con su mejor amiga...

Para Blaise, eso es un golpe demasiado bajo.

—Pero yo no voy a matarla a pisotones. Ni a codazos. Ni, no sé cómo, a tirones de pelo. Y quedándote ahí, llorando, no vas a conseguir nada. Así que, o sigues ensayando hasta que salga, o busca alguna alternativa que no tengas que bailar.

—¿Como cuál?

—Me temo, mi querido amigo, que tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo.

Y, sin decir más, se da media vuelta y se marcha. Ha tenido una tarde extremadamente ajetreada con pisotones, codazos, tirones de pelo, arañazos y desgarrones de ropa. Y, sinceramente, es más que suficiente por ahora.

* * *

 **NDA:** Lo sé, es una porquería como una casa de grande, pero entre que mi PC viejo va a pedales, que mi internet va cuando le da la real gana y que he estado liada esta semana a más no poder, la inspiración no me ha dado de más. Y a eso le sumamos que la tecla de la S va cuando le apetece (seguro que hay alguna palabra sin ella), y que encima estoy que me muero de sueño y no sé ni lo que escribo ahora mismo. XD

No está corregido. Lo haré en cuanto pueda. Por no mencionar que es muy probable que lo edite entero y haga otra cosa mucho mejor.

Kick-69, lamento darte este regalo tan cutre. Sé que pediste humor, pero no sé por qué, no me ha salido nada. Y entendería a la perfección que me tiraras tomates, lechugas y todo lo que quieras a la cabeza. Estoy con la ensaladera en la mano para recibirlo con lo brazos abiertos. XDDD

En fin, un saludo muy grande. :)


End file.
